Max and Caroline and the unexpected visitor
by Purplecandycat
Summary: Max and Caroline play truth or dare with a bracelet and they had a new housemate
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi! This is my second fanfic,it can be said that is a continuation of and the horse´s gift.. because it is included in this story but translated to english. My native language isn´t english so I have a lot of mistakes,so be kind. If you dont undesrstand something,say IT and I can try to explain it.. My special thanks to crazypackersfan because encouraged me to write this story and because he was the pioneer at Fanfiction writing Maxoline stories. **

** Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Max and Caroline were counting their money after the bar closed.<p>

"With this money we can buy a new bed"-said Caroline

"We don't need a new bed, you already sleep in my bed!" said Max

"Are you scared of sleeping alone?"-asked Caroline

"No! Is just that I don't want to buy a new bed, with that money we can buy a motorbike!"

"We don't need a motorbike .We already have Chestnut"

"Oh yes, Chestnut is very fast, he has.. ,how many horses, One?" –joked Max

"Oh that joke was horrible"- said Caroline

"I know, hipsters have influenced in my humour"

"By the way, Can you cover up a little? Your cleavage is distracting customers"- Caroline complained.

"I think that is distracting you and I don't want! this way I can show them what I have and they never will have"-said Max

"I'm not distracted and I'm not envy because I'm the one who is sleeping with you and they are not,"-said Caroline

"Don't let It go to your head,It is because we only have one bed"

"That is what I don't understand, if you were living with your boyfriend, why do you have only one bed? Where he slept?"-asked Caroline

Max put a perverted face and said: "Really? Are you asking this?"

"OOooh"-exclaimed Caroline-"Now I get it"

"Sometimes I think you were late at the draw of brains when you were born. C'mon lets go home" said Max

They were riding on the horse together when Caroline said: "Hey Max! I don't know how to say this but... I can feel "your fruits"

"It is cold, that is all, don't think weird, you do not affect me. Are you going to dismount or you want to continue feeling "my fruits"?"-asked Max shaking them.

Caroline was dismounting when she lost his balance and grabbed Max carrying away to the floor. Caroline and Max falls back down on it with their faces close together. Max looks at Caroline's eyes, she bitted her own lips and suddenly she leaned and kisses her gentle. Just then, Chesnut bored, decides to do his business, which fall to the side of the head of the girls, spoiling the moment.

"uugh that was so nasty ! Chesnut you could have endured, no?"- complained Caroline

Max gets ups and helps Caroline getting up.

Caroline and Max enter at the apartment and pretend that nothing had happened

* * *

><p><strong><span>This part of the story is new<span>**

Max was making cupcakes when Caroline entered at the apartment with a huge smile.

"Hey Max Guess what I have bought for 5 dollars!"

"A new brain? " -joked Max.

"Noo! A bracelet that tells when someone is lying" -answered Caroline.

Caroline showed a metal bracelet with a small crystal in the middle of it.

"Bah! You have wasted your money."

"I don't think so"-said Caroline with an enigmatic smile -"why don't we try it?"

"Because I don't want to waste my time"

"Oh c'mon Max, it will be fun! Are you trying to tell me that you are a liar?"

"Not even in the bed"-said Max whit a smile.

"Then why don't we play with truth or dare? You have to answer a question and if the bracelet tells that you are lying, you have to do something that I said to you".

"Ok but if you refuses to do something that I said you have to do, you have to pay me money"-answered Max.

"Ok but I start"-accepted Caroline-" put this bracelet in your hand, if it would turns red, you are lying. Answer this "would you do a threesome?"

"Wait, is this an indirect?"-joked Max

"Just answer the question"

"No"-answered Max

The bracelet turned into green

"what does it mean?" asked Max

"That it is true. Why you don't want to do a threesome?"

"Because I don't like to share"

" but share is cool"-said Caroline

"I have shared my boyfriend without knowing it,. So I don't like it. Look, I don't want to discuss this with you, is my turn, isn't it? So.."how many years do you have?"

"22 .of course"- said Caroline

"Yes and you are a terrible liar, the bracelet is red sooo... You have to do something that I say…Hmm let me think.."

"But that it wasn't a lie!" –complained Caroline

"Yeah and i have a tube like yours…"-joked Max-"ooh the tube.." Max put a sad face

"Well you have been in it so. it isn't a lie.."

"The tube.." Max was nearly crying

"Max? Are you ok?"-asked Caroline

" Hurry up, say something to help me come back to the reality of my misery life"

"Chestnut pees in your poor people chips"

"Whaaaaaaaat? Im going to kill chestnut!"- shouted Max and was going to take a knife when Caroline stopped her.

"It was a lie ,relax!"-said Caroline

"Buuf.. I nearly have a heart attack"

"You will have one if you continue eating that chips"

"Ooh shut up, you like chips like I do... Well...Where were we? Oh yes..! You lied so you have to do what I say...hmm ok ,I get it! You have to kiss me"

"Ok" said Caroline sitting in front of Max

"Yeaaah I know you would refuse ,so you have to pay me 10 dollars!" said Max with a huge smile

"Max I'm going to kiss you" said Caroline

"Wait...Whaaat? You have to be kidding m..hmph " Caroline suddenly leaned forward and kissed the woman in front of her. A small sound of surprised escaped from Max but finally she returned the kiss, her hands wrapping around the Caroline neck.

Time passed as they kissed and were kissed, enjoying the feel of the new closeness. It was Caroline who pulled away and said:  
>"Max I..."<br>Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>That is all ! Sorry I will continue this story if I had at least one review. Reviews can be in english or in spanish like you want. You can follow me on Twitter if you want,my name is Reikgirl . I have an acount in tumblr too, if you want to check it: .com (purplecandycat)


	2. Chapter 2

**A****uthor note: Thanks for the reviews they encouraged me to continue for take me to long to continue it but i have had exams.. but there is it the last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Time passed as they kissed and were kissed, enjoying the feel of the new closeness. It was<p>

Caroline who pulled away and said:  
>"Max I..."<p>

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is?" -asked Caroline

"Oh shut up Caroline! You cant open the door to anyone! They are always sellers ,tax collectors or the police because a fucking neighbour has called it because my screams of orgasm are too loud"-said Max

"What?"-asked Caroline

"Nothing, just don't open it"- replied Max

"Oh...but if it is a seller I can just say "no thanks" and shut the door or I can watch through the peephole and pretend that I'm not in home "

"Oh wow , Living on the edge, Caroline?"-Asked ironically Caroline-"If they hear us they will continue ringing the bell!"

"Hey you two! Open the door please, I'm Johnny and I'm selling a little peace between you two"  
>Max opened the door and Johnny entered at the apartment<p>

"Hey Max my beautiful friend who is the best waitress in the world..!"-said Johnny

"Stop. What do you want?"-asked Caroline

"Hey. Why I cant say compliments to my best friend?"-said Johnny

"That's it. Why cant him?"-asked Max

"Because is very clear that he needs something from you,Max. Spit it"-said Caroline

"Well.. Ok, Can I stay here some days? "-asked Johnny

"Why?"-asked Caroline

"Because i want to be with Max"-answered Johnny

"Oh max what Johnny said is very sweet… but is a lie..." -said Caroline

"He is my friend so he is a good liar. Say the truth Johnny or even Chestnut is going to sleep in a better place than you"-said Max

"Look, I can't explain it right now but let me stay here a few days please! -said Johnny

"Ok"-said Max

"But Max … we cant afford it. He has to do something in home or we will never our own cupcake bussines" said Caroline  
>"Ok …. he is going to repaint the walls .. Do you agree?<br>"Ok but where he is going to sleep?" -asked Caroline  
>"In the couch and you are going to sleep with me" -said Max<p>

"Ok" -said Caroline with a huge smile-" welcome to our home Johnny I'm so happy that you are here"

"Thanks. I think so.."- said Johnny

"C'mon Caroline we have to go to the bed or tomorrow you wont wake up"- said Max

-In Max´ bedroom-

"Oh Max stop eating that poor people chips!"- complained Caroline

Why?-asked Max

"Because you can eat something better"-said Caroline looking at Max eyes

*Knock knock*

" Sorry girls, can I stay here with you? I'm a little bit bored... I don't know why but Chestnut doesn't want to speak with me"-said Johnny

"Have you been drinking?"-asked Max

"No,*hip hip*"-answered Johnny.

"Oh C'mon Johnny your breath is so disgusting that reminds me the way Oleg try to flirt with me"

Suddenly Johnny fell in to the ground

"Johnny are you ok?"-asked Max

"Oh yes I was only searching what I was looking for!.. an…an.."-said Johnny confused

"Oh is my wish board"-said Caroline- "Max hurry up, take it"

"Why? What danger can do a wish board full of pink wishes?" asked Max

"Because. because in the other part there is a picture of what I really need!"-said Caroline

"Nine inches?" –Asked Max-"Oh give it to me Johnny, give it to me"

"Max..You know he isn't a dog, do you?-asked Caroline- Johnny please can you search my teddy bear? I can't sleep well without it. Can you search it? You are pretty good searching things"

"But Caroline you don't have a teddyhmpphhmf" -Caroline put a hand on Max mouth to shut her up

Ok,I will search it-he give the wish board to Max and he left the room

Why have you tell him to search a non existing teddy bear?-asked Max

"Because I get rid of him and I want to be with you alone. Caroline kisses Max. Max put over Caroline and said before kissing a heated Kiss: "Ok i get it, you want a loving teddy bear"

Caroline put over her and said: Yeah I'm looking forward it. They continue kissing but they hear a sound of something falling and broke.

They exit the bedroom and they go where is Johnny who has broke a plate.

"Sorry girls it was dark and fuzzy and.." said Johnny

"Stop it you look like someone who has been taking pills"-said Max-"Go to the bed and sleep, tomorrow we will talk"

Max and Caroline entered the Max´ bedroom. Caroline closed the door and when she turned Max grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They climbed to the bed while they kissed and Max groaned too loud. Caroline pulled apart and said "Max you scream too loud we can't have nothing if he stays here"

"Oh shit...Ok but..-Max kissed her and said "Good night"

"Good night" said Caroline and hugged Max like she were her teddy bear.

The next morning Caroline wake up feeling someone kissing her. Max was kissing all over her body. She was very aroused and she removed Max's t-shit.

Max placed over Caroline and started to move.

Suddenly Johnny entered at the bedroom

"Oh sorry wow too hot and sexy for me! I just entered to say that I'm going home, my girlfriend and I are reconciled and I'm coming back to her house. Thanks for let me stay here. Can i take a picture? This so fucking hot"

Max and Caroline shouted at the same time: Nooo!

"And a mental picture?"-asked Johnny

"Just go!"-Shouted Max

, one last thing…what I did last night? I remember only something about a teddy bear..."-asked Johnny

"Oh well, I think I found last night my perfect teddy bear"-said Caroline

Johnny leaves and Max and Caroline continue doing her things.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

**Please review if you like it.I will continue doing fanfis so we read here xD If you want,you can follow me on twitter ( Reikgirl) where I usually tell when Im doing fanfics or posted them. I have tumblr too.. purplecandycat**


End file.
